roundthetwistfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeleton on the Dunny
Skeleton on the Dunny is the first episode of Round The Twist. Overview The Twist family move into their new home in a lighthouse and soon discover that the outhouse is haunted. Meanwhile, the estate agent Gribble and his family visit the lighthouse - although he'd be happier to see it demolished and replaced with something 'decent' instead. Nell suspects that Harrold may have stolen an old painting, which she could have sold to avoid needing to sell the lighthouse. Summary The series introduces the Twists: Dad Tony, twins Pete and Linda and their little brother Bronson travelling in Tony's old-looking Ute as they head off in their new home which is the lighthouse in Port Niranda. Tony convinces the kids that everything will be perfect in their new home. When they arrive at the lighthouse, Bronson who was dying to go to the toilet which is an outhouse a fair way from the main lighthouse building. Haunting music plays from the top of the lighthouse as Linda, Pete and Tony listen but when they enquire with their new neighbour, Helen 'Nell' Richards, she says she can't hear anything. Suddenly Harold Gribble arrives with wife Cecilia 'Matron' Gribble their son James and his friends Tiger and Rabbit. Harold officially welcomes the Twists to Port Niranda. Cast Main * Richard Moir as Tony Twist * Sam Vandenberg as Pete Twist * Tamsin West as Linda Twist * Rodney McLennan as Bronson Twist Recurring * Bunney Brooke as Helen Rickards * Frankie J. Holden as Harold Gribble * Judith McGrath as Cecilia Gribble * Lachlan Jeffrey as James Gribble * Cameron Nugent as Tiger Gleeson * Stuart Atkin as Rabbit Guest * Howard Stanley as Young Ned * Gary Adams as Sewerage Man Notes * Based on the short story of the same name from Unreal! * 'Twist and Shout' is performed by Richard Moir, Tamsin West, Sam Vandenberg and Rodney McLennan Gallery Skeleton on the Dunny-02.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-05.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-10.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-11.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-12.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-15.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-16.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-20.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-33.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-37.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-40.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-41.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-42.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-43.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-44.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-45.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-49.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-50.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-53.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-55.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-57.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-58.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-59.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-60.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-68.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-73.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-76.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-79.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-83.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-87.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-95.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-96.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-97.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-99.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-100.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-104.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-106.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-108.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-110.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-112.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-115.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-116.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-124.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-126.jpg Skeleton on the Dunny-127.jpg Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images from Series 1 Category:Series 1 Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries